One Thing we Got
by Merith
Summary: During a security check, Heero meets up with someone he wasn't sure he'd ever see again, and finds he doesn't want to leave with him again. Written Nov 2004, AU Heero/Duo, sexual situations


Pairing: Heero/Duo, Rating: NC-17, Warning: AU, light angst, language, sexual situations

Author's Notes: Written for yaoi challenge November 2004 to the prompt: Character A is being seduced by Character B, but denies and deflects the attention. But the seduction is so intense that it forces him that he's being turned on. Bonus points: If after he admits he's turned on, he becomes the aggressor. Hair grabbing, hard bruising kisses, ass grabbing.

Summary: Heero meets up with Duo after a two year separation to discover what they thought they'd lost, wasn't.

* * *

**One Thing We've Got**

The engine ticked softly as it cooled, its driver oblivious to the noise and the traffic sounds less than a hundred feet away. The drive, though shorter than most, had been long enough to allow doubts to creep in concerning the assignment. The man continued to stare at the hotel entrance, his mind two years and two hundred miles away.

With a sigh softer than the sunlight rising behind him, the man dropped his hands from the steering wheel and unfastened his seatbelt. He reached for the keys and left the car, locking it behind him as he walked. His eyes darted about the street in front of the hotel, the sidewalks, the pedestrians, and neighboring buildings; a mental list began to gather.

He waved the doorman away, opening the glass side door rather than push through the revolving doors. Pausing only long enough for his eyes to adjust to the low-lighted interior, he made a quick sweep of the lobby, tracking guests and employees alike. One clerk behind the counter eyed him with a pleasant smile, inquiring but unobtrusive. Another clerk was busy assisting a guest, and a man in hotel uniform Heero assumed to be the concierge, conversed into a phone.

Striding forward with deliberate steps, he removed his sunglasses, sliding them into the inside pocket of his suit coat before reaching the registration counter. The smiling clerk hesitated, her eyes warming as he stopped in front of her.

"What can I help you with, sir?" she asked, her tone implying more than assigning a room.

"Heero Yuy to see Duo Maxwell," he stated in a clipped voice. He had less than a day to make his preparations, and working with Duo again already added complications he didn't need.

"I see." Her smile faltered at his tone, but she immediately dialed the phone, announcing his presence to whoever answered. She nodded once and replaced the phone, smiling pleasantly once more. "Mister Maxwell will be right out, Mister Yuy. Would you like to take a seat in the lobby?" She nodded to her right, indicating a large area dotted with low sofas and padded armchairs, the occasional table between them.

He shook his head, adding, "I'll wait here." Taking a position near the registration desk, but at an angle to watch the flow of traffic, Heero worked at calming his rapidly increasing heart rate. Two years should have been a long enough break to put the man behind him, to move on but he'd only been fooling himself. And catching sight of the person who haunted his dreams confirmed he hadn't forgotten the man one bit. Stiffening his waning resolve, he stepped forward, hand extended.

"Heero! It's good to see you again," the longhaired man nearly shouted. His hand slipped into Heero's. The grip a match of wills, warm, strong and lingering. "I wasn't expecting you until later, but this is better, much better." His smile was infectious and Heero nearly caved. The man's look muted heat and for a moment, Heero thought he might be hugged. Hastily he extracted his hand and stepped back.

"Duo," he responded, his voice low. "I expect you have received the information email and are ready for my inspection?" His gaze moved past the man to watch a couple emerge from the elevator. He discreetly put his hand in his pocket; the tingle from the other's touch making him want to scratch more than that itch.

"Yeah, your list of orders came, and you're going to find most everything done as specified." Heero's eyes shot back to the man's face at the sardonic tone. "Give me some credit here. I haven't forgotten everything." This last little more than a whisper as the man turned away. "I thought we'd start at the top - at the penthouse suite reserved for the vice-president elect." He glanced back over one shoulder. "Unless you have something else in mind?" Heero shook his head and followed slowly.

When he'd been given the hotel information and the name of the one he'd be working with, Heero almost requested to be reassigned. But, after all, it had been two years and, mostly, they had parted on friendly terms. A disagreement in policy coupled with Duo's venomous dislike of the current office holder added to their already strained relationship. Their schedules allowed little free time, and that had been heated in the worst way.

Of the six years they'd known one another, the day he came home to find Duo packed and waiting on the couch for him was the only time he'd seen the man near to breaking. He couldn't do it any more, he'd said. He had to get out before someone got hurt - both on the job and between them. And Heero let him go. Days passed in a numb atrophy, gradually becoming weeks and then months. Being assigned to the vice-president electoral candidate awakened him, and as their year together passed, he drew an active interest in his job, in politics and policies, and a mild sort of interest in his assignment herself.

The ride up in the elevator wasn't a silent one; Duo explained how only special keys triggered the floor, each key numbered and assigned. He pointed out the security camera. "The hotel monitors all key locations twenty-four by seven, and a specially developed alert system warns the security officer when a floor key is activated."

Pointing to the ceiling hatch, Duo continued, "The latest temperature variation sensors, and stress gauges were added to all lift cables. They make it impossible for anyone to access the elevator roof without security being aware of it." As he spoke, Heero studied the elevator interior, his gaze lingered on the mirrored ceiling and the security camera's position.

Heero watched as Duo popped open the control panel, and showed him the alarm points the panel's removal would set off - to prevent tampering. He stepped closer and squatted down next to Duo to inspect the connectors. Duo's speech faltered and Heero felt the briefest touch on his cheek. He cocked his head slowly, noticing how close he'd gotten to the other man. He held his breath as their eyes locked. Duo licked his lips and moved closer yet. The soft ding of the elevator doors opening broke their reverie. As Heero rose, the words _saved by the bell_ echoed in his head.

Duo cleared his throat behind him and began his iteration once more. Only this time, instead of keeping his distance, the man continually closed the gap between them, making a point to touch Heero whenever possible. He opened doors, keeping his stream of information flowing, pointing out the safety and security features well hidden to most guests.

In the bedroom reserved for the vice-president, Heero stood at the window on the pretense of checking its security and accessability. His pulse beating rapidly, he focused on the upcoming agenda, where to station his men and what responsibilities to assign. He almost had control of his rampant senses when a hand clutched his waist and the well-known face nuzzled his neck.

"Lets check out the security of the bed. Make sure it meets your approval. Hmmm?" The mans lips brushed along his neck, his tongue barely touching his ear. His body responded almost immediately remembering the other's touch. Heero leaned into his caress, and closed his eyes. "God, Heero, I want to fuck you," the scant whisper of sound slipped by the thrumming in his ears. A hand brushed lightly over the material at his groin, making the flesh underneath quiver. The other hand slid inside his suit coat, fingers reaching for a nipple hidden behind his shirt. Heero moaned.

The sound was enough to startle him out of the longing haze. Repressing the shiver from his traitorous body, Heero pulled away roughly, putting distance between them. He braced himself against the wall on a bent arm, facing away from the hurt and confusion he knew would be in Duo's expression. "Duo, we've a job to do. We cannot and should not be doing this." His aim for a sharp reprimand fell short.

He heard a rustle behind him, a low snort and after a long moment, a loud exhale. "You didn't seem to mind it. And we can still get the job done. Hell, it's pretty much complete except for the paperwork."

Heero turned to find Duo had collapsed back on the bed, one arm thrown over his eyes, the other resting on his stomach. "It's more than just the paperwork for me," he said softly. "I know you're good, and I don't doubt you've done your job. What I've seen so far is exemplary, but I still have work to do." He ran a hand through his hair, rumpling it even more. "And given our history, jumping into bed together is the last thing we should do." Without waiting for a reply, he left the room. "I'm taking the stairs to the level below."

Their inspection of each floor, the roof and balconies continued. As they went about their business, Heero queried Duo on the currently registered guests, and if Duo had ran them through the Secret Service database. They discussed guests holding reservations, various nationalities, and potential risk areas, all the while Heero fell into the old comfortable pattern of being around his former lover. The light touches became frequent, the heated looks common.

The kitchen staff gave them a wide berth as the two reviewed deliveries, and spoke of personnel. Backgrounds on all hotel employees were bandied back and forth as Heero poked into closets and cupboards, peered into store rooms and inspected entryways.

"Want some?" Duo asked him suddenly. Heero shut the cabinet door, and turned. A large dollop of whipped cream adorned two of his extended fingers.

Seeing the mischievous look, Heero only shook his head but couldn't look away as the man licked at the stiffened peak with bold deliberate strokes of his tongue. Heero swallowed hard, resisting the urge to grab him. Fingers slid past opened lips and Heero watched as the tongue curled around them before the mouth closed. His respiration increased seeing how Duo's throat worked, sucking on his fingers. Only when the man released his hold, and his hand reached for a nearby kitchen towel did Heero meet his eyes.

"You seemed to enjoy that," Duo said with a low chuckle. "I can get more if you'd like."

Heero snorted and turned away. "Don't play games with me, Duo, because I'm not going to have sex with you." He pushed through the batwing doors, wanting to finish the inspection as soon as possible. From the blueprints, he knew where the security command center was, and made for the hotel offices.

Without a word Duo unlocked the door, and motioned for Heero to follow him. Set up as he expected, a large desk console held a bank of security monitors, electronic surveillance equipment, and control panels for every room, lock and electrical device in the hotel. A conservatively dressed young woman sat at the helm, her eyes constantly switching from one view to another, all the while speaking into the mike of her headset.

"This is the command central where, obviously, we monitor guests and employees alike." Duo brushed passed him and motioned to a small display. "This monitor is fed from the electronic capture database. Every key used routes through here and a camera captures an image. When specified locations are input into the system, and a key is used, it triggers the alert and visual confirmation is done by the security officer on duty." He raised a brow at Heero. "Use of a penthouse key always triggers the alert in both the elevator and doors."

A finger tapped another set of monitors stationed close together. "These five are elevator monitors only, and as you can see, there is no place to hide in them." He turned and pointed to another monitor. "This one displays read outs for all temperature and pressure sensors. If one or the other exceeds min and max parameters, an alarm sounds." Duo leaned back against the console counter. "As I told you, this hotel's security system is more than adequate."

Heero nodded absently, his eyes darting over the monitors, then flicking to the guard. "How many officers do you staff?"

"Normally three during the day with myself as a back up. Four from three to midnight, and two from midnight to seven in the morning. During larger conventions or events, we contract out from a reliable security company." Duo's eyes narrowed. "Are you looking for additional support from my staff?"

Shaking his head almost impatiently, Heero stated, "Not for securing the client. But I will require an extra set of eyes and ears at the monitors during the vice-president elect's stay." He indicated the woman typing rapidly on a keyboard between clicks of switching monitors. "At the moment, activities seem to be a little more than one person can handle."

Duo looked away. "Of the three on duty this afternoon, two are patrolling the floors and meeting areas. The other officer on duty called in and I'm supposed to be Lu's backup."

Though he didn't say a word, Heero could see his unspoken rebuke was read clearly. The flush climbed higher and Duo cleared his throat several times without meeting his eyes. "Then I'll let you get back to your normal duties. All I need is a place to set up if you have one available?" There were a few details he needed to add to the list, and he wanted to begin outlining the duty roster.

A more subdued head of security led the way to a small conference room where Heero could set up shop. In anticipation, Duo had legal pads, pens and a copy of the hotel plans available. "Arrangements have been made for your room to be on the penthouse floor if you'd like to work there instead."

Heero shook his head. "This will do for now. I will need my case from the car, however." He caught Duo's eye. "I should only be a couple of minutes if you'll let me back in, or if you have a spare key?"

His lips twitching, Duo gave him a quick wink. "I'll set you up with one. Just give me a moment." He disappeared, giving Heero a chance to look over the hotel plans and detailed schematics. Immersed in the intricate layout of the alert system, the fingers touching his hair startled him; he hadn't heard Duo return.

Dropping his hand quickly, his eyes hiding the naked wistfulness in them, Duo tossed a card key on the table. "I've coded it to give you access to pretty much everything in the hotel excluding the safe." He leaned closer to see what Heero had been reviewing. "Ah, like my baby?"

"You designed this?" Heero asked, his attention returning to the document. "I was going to ask about it, but should have known. Your fingerprints are all over it." He smiled with warm ruefulness. "Efficient was never good enough. You always had to take it to the next level."

"Yeah, elaborate is me," Duo whispered, his hand covering Heero's.

Heero looked up quickly, surprised when the man picked up his hand and squeezed. The space between them closed and Duo's lips ghosted over his. Heero raised his free hand, meaning to widen his personal space and only faintly wondered how it found its way around Duo's waist. The kiss deepened briefly just as the pager next to Heero's hand went off.

"Fuck," Duo said under his breath, moving back and reaching for the beeping implement. A quick glance at the text and he announced, "Got to go." And yet he lingered at the door. "I want to continue this conversation later - when we both have a little more time for it."

"We'll see," Heero delayed as Duo disappeared again. Twice now, he'd barely been saved from his own desire. Steadying himself against the table, he licked his lips pulling the last traces of Duo's kiss in. With a bemused snort at his own folly, he pushed off from the table and, pocketing the card key, left to retrieve his luggage.

Three hours later Heero put the finishing touches on the plans and schedules he'd developed during his inspection. Smaller copies of specific floors, rooms or venues had been made and two dozen manilla envelopes were stuffed and ready for distribution during the briefing the following day. Other than a handful of times when Heero called him to discuss details or ask a question on particulars, Duo hadn't made an appearance.

He sat back in his chair, eyes scanning the table checking off a mental list of what needed to be covered, absently drinking tea from a styrofoam cup. Satisfied all documents were ready, he pushed away from the table and stood. There were only a couple more checks needed and he was finished for the night. His eyes sought the clock on the wall, and noted it was still within dinner hours. He immediately thought of Duo and continuing their aborted conversation. Tossing the cup in the trash, he left his makeshift office.

Duo was leaning over the control center officer, both of them focused on one monitor.

"It is what's his name from that futuristic action flick! I told you," Duo exclaimed softly.

The woman snorted. "Only you would watch those blow-up-everything-in-sight and screw-every-woman-you-can-get-your-hands-on movies. Christ, he's going to strip her right there at the bar."

Instead of responding, Duo straightened and turned. "Heero. All finished?" At his nod, Duo jerked his chin at the screen they'd been watching. "One of the perks of this job - watching some of Hollywood's finest publicly making out."

Heero drew closer and couldn't stifle the gasp. "Can they do that?" The woman sat on the man's lap, her head thrown back as the mans tongue traced her neckline.

"So far they're within propriety boundries. The hotel is a little more lenient with high profile guests. However, that tongue goes farther, and he will be dealt with."

Without meaning to, Heero's attention remained fixed on the couples antics. Young, tanned talents with beautifully honed bodies were always a draw; two such individuals engaged in light exhibitionism even more so.

"Why did he do that? He's going to ruin that dress, and star or no, I'd kick his ass," the woman cried indignantly.

"Body shot," both Heero and Duo responded at the same time. They shared a short smile as the woman laughed. Turning back to the monitor, Heero heard Duo murmur, "San Diego."

It'd been over three years since they'd played the same sorts of sexual games the couple they watched were. At a club catering to men more of their inclination located right off the beach and within walking distance to their hotel, they'd enjoyed more than one night there. Wearing a shirt was optional and his always seemed to hit the floor before the bar closed. Buttershot had been Duo's favorite. Heero could almost smell the butterscotch, hear the laughter and the strong beat of music, feel Duo's hands holding him steady as his tongue traced the thick, amber liquid's path.

"Looks like they're leaving," the officer said quietly. She clicked a button on her console and spoke softly into her mike, "Hey Jim, appears the frisky couple are taking it to their room. I'll let you know if anything else comes up."

"Speaking of drinks," Duo faced him drawing his eyes from the screen. "Let's go grab one and finish our conversation now." A light amusement danced behind his eyes.

Heero's lips twitched, threatening to smile. He must not have been the only one remembering San Diego. "A drink would be good."

They moved as one towards the door only to be brought up short by a hesitant, "Duo?"

Hands in his pants pockets, Duo turned. "Lu?"

The young woman fidgeted, tucking her hair almost nervously behind an ear. "I hate asking this of you and wouldn't normally. If it were any other night I'd just have the kitchen bring me something, but I sort of have a date." Her cheeks colored a faint red and her eyes never rose from the spot at Duo's feet.

"Well, damn," Duo muttered, running a hand through his hair. "When do you have to meet him?"

She looked at her watch. "In ten minutes. It's not a big deal, but we've decided to give it another go." She smiled brightly for a moment. "I could call one of the guys off the floor, but with the convention wrap up party going on, and the Henderman's reception, it'll leave us really tight if something happens."

Duo shook his head. "No, you go on now. Heero and I have time to catch up." He was already pulling up another chair to the console. "Run off now and make yourself pretty." As the woman rose, he added, "Lord knows you're going to need to."

Her hand meeting his shoulder sounded loud even over Duo's laughter. "You're a bastard, Duo Maxwell, and I pity the man who catches your attention." She smiled and kissed his cheek impulsively. "Bye now. I'll be back in an hour."

When the door closed, Heero dragged the abandoned chair forward, taking a seat with his back to the monitors. "So," he commented softly.

Impatient fingers drummed on the smooth surface. "Yeah, well, we can go have that drink after Lu gets back." Duo glared at a set of screens in front of him.

"We can always talk here," Heero reasoned.

A sideways glance. "And get interrupted every five minutes? That's not very productive conversing."

Heero tilted his head back, the soft neutral tones of the low impact lighting easy on the eyes as he gazed at the ceiling. "It's more than what we have been doing." Still studying the tile grid above his head, he felt more than saw the look.

"Humph," Duo snorted quietly. "There is that. Okay, so what do you want to talk about?"

He flashed on their old apartment, and how one crack always appeared in the center of the living room ceiling no matter what they did or how many times they painted over it. He remembered the carpet with the small stains no amount of scrubbing or cleaner would remove and how they'd gotten creative in hiding them. The night he'd come home late to find Duo had made dinner, the table actually set; wine bottle mostly empty with the food hardly touched and his lover softly snoring in bed. The quiet Sunday mornings when they'd work the crosswords together over coffee and danish.

The laziness of that time infused his voice, "Why'd you leave?"

For several long moments, the only sound in the room came from a ballast going out in one of the lights overhead; Duo had stopped the steady tattoo of his fingers. "I thought it best at the time. If I'd stayed, I quite possibly would have murdered that man."

Heero tilted his head to the side, watching Duo's profile. "Quit your job, yes. Quit us, I don't understand."

"It was..." he sighed and rubbed at his eyes. "It was a confusing time. Work kept bleeding into our lives."

Sitting up abruptly, Heero leaned forward forearms on his knees. "You never said anything. I didn't know..."

"How could you have?" Duo turned on him suddenly, a bitterness coloring his voice. "With you it was always the same thing. 'We've a duty to do.' You might have agreed the man was a bastard, but you still stuck to policy."

"You protect the office as well as the man," Heero reminded him. "You cannot go against a president." He clenched his hands tightly, reminding himself these arguments hadn't worked then either. He continued in a quiet tone, "You could have transferred. You could have quit. Hell, Duo, there was at least a half dozen things you could have done."

Duo shook his head and keyed a monitor to life. Heero watched his jaw muscles clench and relax, giving him time. His voice was low when he spoke, a quiet tired. "I put in for transfer eleven times and got reprimanded for wasting Bennings' time." His look showed a shadow of pain when he turned Heero's way. "When I tried to talk to you, you were always busy and didn't have the time to listen. And when we did talk, I felt like we didn't have anything in common - no common ground to stand on."

Heero's brows drew together in thought, memories tumbling in waterfall still photographs. "Maybe." His gaze dropped to the floor, his mind grasping for what they had once. "We did lots of things together." At Duo's chuckle, Heero looked up.

"Sex doesn't count."

He shook his head almost impatiently. "I wasn't thinking of that."

With almost a challenging air, Duo demanded, "Like what then?"

"Stella's," Heero threw out immediately.

Duo nodded. "Okay, that's one thing we've got, but getting coffee from the best coffee house in DC doesn't keep a relationship together."

"The Jubert Papers," Heero continued in a softer voice. "'A Bridge Too Far', and 'Platoon'." Duo grunted; his turn to look away. "History books, computer class, and rides up the coast on your Harley." Duo was smiling by this time. "Wufei's cat and cotton sheets."

"Okay, so we have a few things in common." His smile died and he rubbed his eyes again. "What the fuck happened, Heero? Did I just give up?"

Rolling the words around, Heero stared at his clasped hands. He looked up, watching Duo's profile again. The memory of Duo, suitcase in hand, standing by the door not looking at him as he said goodbye rose. The door he'd thought barred shut, opened and a hint of the pain he'd harbored surfaced. "You tell me. You're the one who left."

Another long moment passed before Duo spoke. "You let me. You did nothing to stop me from leaving." Heero caught another glimpse of pain Duo had flashed earlier and the resentment ebbed.

"I imagine shooting you in the leg would have been out of the question?"

Duo gave him an incredulous look. Seeing the smile hovering, he laughed. "Damn right. Sex on my back waiting for it to heal would get old."

Sliding his chair closer, Heero took a hand in both his own. "There are many things I wished I'd done that day. Stopping you was one of them." He could see Duo's throat working past a hard swallow, his eyes fixed on their entwined fingers. "We had a lot of good times together, you know."

"I know," Duo replied, low toned. "More good than bad, you think?"

Heero dropped a hand on top Duo's thigh. His voice took on a low throaty quality. "Remember that Fourth of July on the balcony?"

"With the watermelon wine and Julie's fried chicken?" Duo perked up, leaning closer to him.

He nodded, nuzzling his cheek to Duo's, answering softly, "That's the one. The fireworks were great." Duo made an agreeable noise. "They lasted all night long. Best I'd ever seen." His lips moved softly over stubbled skin.

"I thought you weren't thinking of the sex," Duo said, returning the caress.

"Well, I could have mentioned Missus Rhoden's dog. It always seemed to like you. But that wasn't quite the mood I was looking for here."

Duo's body shook under Heero's hand as he tried to suppress laughter. "Shit. The only animal I would have happily punted off the roof. It didn't like _me_. It _loved_ my leg!"

He gave into the laugh, pulling away far enough to cock an eyebrow at his former lover. "I don't blame him," he teased, his hand giving the thigh it rested on a squeeze.

"Your laugh. I've missed that," Duo said simply.

Heero leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his lips. "Missed you," he whispered into his mouth.

An urgent beep began to sound, steadily increasing in tempo. Duo groaned and pushed back, one hand still captured in Heero's, the other reaching impatiently for the alarm switch. He turned away to scan the data screen and sighed. "Gotta go to work." Heero let go at the tug of his hand, and leaned back, watching him.

"What's up?" he asked, incurious to the cause but fascinated by the movement.

"A stupid drunk," the reply was tossed out without looking. He'd donned a headset, and pressed a rapid succession of numbers on the console. "Wakey, wakey, Jimbo. Got a live one for ya," he intoned softly into the mike. "Door seventeen, Pacific Coast room. It appears someone inebriated is looking for the john and wandered outside. He's triggered the fire alarm." Duo nodded sharply. "Got you on screen. I've cut the alarm and unlocked the door. The guy looks harmless, but go easy."

At Duo's side, Heero watched with him as the security agent approached the man and coaxed him back inside the hotel and out of the delivery bay. No sooner had Duo released the agent than another alert beeped. This time an elevator floor alert was triggered. Smiling faintly, Heero brushed a light kiss over an exposed cheek.

"I'll order dinner and drinks to be delivered to my rooms. When you're done here, come on up." He stood, leaving his hand resting lightly on Duo's shoulder.

Another set of alerts rang out, and Duo paused long enough to nod distractedly. "Yeah, meet you in an hour or so."

As if Heero's departure from the room was the signal for monitoring activity to cease, the control center went suddenly quiet. Duo shot a frustrated glance at the closed door before turning back to the monitors. Flipping through the cameras, he watched as Heero walked through the lobby to the bank of elevators, pausing for a moment to let a woman with two young children in tow pass.

A couple got into the elevator with Heero. Duo could see the exchange of words and imagined Heero asking which was their floor before keying the penthouse for himself. The selection triggered its standard alert, and Duo absently keyed the permission to silence it. With his attention averted, he barely caught the subtle glance Heero shot his way through the camera. He rode easily, not looking at the couple until they got off. Duo started at the deliberate wink thrown even as Heero's hands removed his tie. He parted his coat, and pulled at his belt.

"Fuck me," he breathed softly, watching Heero's pants part from the undone zipper. His hand reached inside his briefs, and pulled out his semi-erect flesh. Duo's own hand dropped to his lap to rub at the sudden hardness. When Heero looked up and allowed his body to fall back, leaning against the elevator wall, Duo had a moment of confusion before he realized what was happening. "The bastard's watching himself." He was grinning, and wished for a speaker system into the elevator. He cursed the graininess of the feed, attempted to bring the focus in clearly without success. Seeing Heero in an unexpected vulnerable position with the spotty reception lent an extra element of taboo, like he was watching an eight millimeter smut film.

One of Heero's hands circled his cock, his strokes alternating fast and slow, hard then loose. With a bent elbow braced against the wall, his hand held back the unzipped fly allowing for an unobstructed view. He paused once to bring his hand to his mouth, wetting it with three swipes of his tongue. Heero grasped his erection, coating it before stroking once more, his eyes glued to the ceiling. Imaging the sight reflected in the mirrors, Duo groaned aloud. The lean, hard body, languished against the wall, pelvis jutted forward and up, cock exposed, and the hand made rapid pumping motions over his dick. His breathing harsh and loud, Duo palmed and squeezed his cock through his pants.

Heero's mouth fell open and Duo moaned low in his throat; he could almost hear the muted cry shown to him. The picture displayed hips thrusting impatiently as if to urge the hand to move faster. A loose lock of hair tumbled, falling over one eye. Heero dislodged it with a quick shake of his head. A visible shudder ran through his body. His chest heaved with his rapid breathing. With a sudden jerk, Heero stiffened. He continued to stroke his cock, his other hand moved to cup its tip, catching his ejaculation.

Less than a minute had passed since his orgasm, and Heero straightened. Facing the camera, he brought his cum covered palm to his mouth and licked it clean. He flashed a knowing smile as he tucked his now flaccid cock back into place and zipped up his pants. Heero looked deliberately at the elevator door and back to the camera, raising a brow. Hastily Duo turned off the override, and let the door slide open.

The hallway camera picked up Heero walking steadily towards his room, and Duo watched until the door closed behind him. Letting out a pent up breath, he collapsed back in his chair, his cock hard and needy with no relief for many minutes to come.

Lu returned less than an hour after Heero's private show and Duo hurried through turnover. Though he could tell she itched to comment on his deviation from routine, she held her peace. It wasn't until the elevator doors closed that he realized he hadn't asked how her dinner had gone.

It wasn't coincidence he rode up in the same elevator Heero had; he'd taken it offline to be the first one inside the car. Sniffing cautiously, he imagined Heero's smell lingered. And though he knew he could be watched, Duo still placed himself as Heero had, without giving a show. His eyes sought the mirror above wishing they could reflect the scene played, and barely restrained himself from mimicking Heero's actions.

The elevator door pinged softly as it opened, reminding him where he was. He exited the car without acknowledging his potential watcher. Duo slowed nearing Heero's room, a sudden tightness squeezed his chest; a posted note hung from the door. Taking it down, he almost crumbled it without reading. 'Duo, Let yourself in. I'm taking a shower.' was all that had been written. For a moment he wondered what he feared would be there.

He used his key to open the door, laughing silently at having foresight to code his card to override the alerts. Lu wouldn't know he'd been there unless she tracked him. The dimness of the room surprised him; the desk lamp the only light on. The faint hiss of the shower sounded through the closed bathroom door. Duo looked around, curious as to what Heero still carried with him when he traveled. His suit was neatly hung in the closet with a set of casual clothes. A couple of sealed folders and a handful of change lay on the desk. The small table had been set up with covered plates and a pair of wine glasses, a bottle of unknown vintage nestled in an ice bucket.

Duo removed his tie and tossed it on the dresser, giving the room another once over. He slipped out of his jacket, and hung it beside Heero's suit. His gaze rested on their clothing side by side. As if testing it were real, he ran a hand down the sleeve of Heero's coat. Giving a soft snort, he slid the door closed and came face to face with his reflection. One side in half shadow, the other was lit from the nearby lamp.

"Jekyll and Hyde," he whispered watching his lips move. He raised a hand to his face, a finger traced the faint line running above one eyebrow. A reminder from the dark times when an almost uncontrollable anger raged beneath the surface. Unbidden, certainly unwanted, he felt the flash of pain that'd accompanied the cut. It'd served as the first rip between them.

Light flooded in from behind him, Heero's image reflected in the mirror. The bathroom door had opened, steam billowed in the background and Heero stood nude in the doorway briskly towel drying his hair. Seeing Duo, he let the towel fall and moved up behind him, one arm encircling his waist.

"You came," he said softly, chin rubbing against his neck.

Chuckling lightly, Duo leaned into his touch. "No, you came. I watched."

He murmured a noncommittal noise, pulling Duo closer, his fingers worked on his shirt buttons. "It's my turn now." Their eyes met. Heero was no longer hiding what he wanted and Duo shivered with the intensity behind the look. His head bent, placing a kiss where Duo's shirt slid aside exposing his clavicle.

"You want me to jerk off?" he asked, hands reaching for his belt. Heero's closed over his.

"No." Their eyes met again. "I want to watch you come." He smiled at Duo's tremor. "You like that idea?" Duo nodded. "Good. It's been too long."

The bathroom light timed out, casting them both in half shadow. Duo stilled, seeing his face reflected once more in light and dark. He watched Heero's hands part his shirt, sliding it from his body and tugging the sleeves off over his hands. A drop of water fell from Heero's hair; its cool touch welcomed on his heated skin. His eyes unfocused. Their outlines greyed. A ghost imagine simmered showing him another time, another place their actions the same. He brought a hand to his face, fingers touching cheek, lips and a scarless brow.

"Duo?" Heero peered at his reflection, concern plainly seen. "Everything all right?"

Blinking rapidly, the image faded, and he dropped his hand. He blew out a breath and sought the answer from the ceiling. "I don't know."

Both of Heero's arms slipped around him, holding him tight. "Tell me. I'm here and listening."

Instead of answering right away, he thought of the fight giving him the scar, the man he put in the hospital and the man who had fed his rage, making him snap and lose control. "He called me a faggot." As though he knew of which Duo spoke, Heero pressed his lips to his shoulder, soothing him, offering a comfort words couldn't. "He lied to the nation, the world, to everyone." Arms tightened, holding him together. "I wanted to kill him for his duplicity."

Breath whispered against his neck. "And I was never there." Heero's eyes closed. "I didn't know."

"No... no, don't." Duo shook his head. "Most of the time I could handle it. You had a job to do and when we had the chance, I wanted it to be just us. No work. No problems. Idyll." He pressed himself further into Heero's arms. "I just..." He waited until Heero opened his eyes, catching his own. "..want to know how you feel. What you want."

"I would have thought you knew without me telling you."

"Not any more. Not now." At Heero's wistful smile, he gave his arms a squeeze. "This morning the only thing I wanted was to fuck you. Now, I want more."

Heero drew a sharp breath. Their reflections locked on the other. "I told you once that it was forever. I haven't changed my mind."

Pulling away just enough to face him, Duo wrapped his arms around Heero's shoulders. "That's what I wanted to hear," he murmured pressing his body close, his lips moving over jawline.

A hand slid up his back, to the nape of his neck; fingers threaded into the weave of his braid. Mouths met, and opened with tongues reuniting. Heero drew back, tugging on his lip. "And what of you?" he breathed, his hand guiding Duo's head back for another kiss.

"Easy," came the response. "I would give my life for you." He ran his hands down the naked chest, cupped his hips and jerked them forward, crashing into him. "I want you," he growled.

His throaty laugh was muffled by another open mouth kiss. Duo's pants fell to the floor, briefs followed. "Later. My turn now." Hands raked blunted nails down his back, and along his sides to his hips. Heero's fingers squeezed his cheeks, biting into their fleshiness. His head dropped, and he ran the tip of his tongue around the lobe of Duo's ear. "I've missed this," he mouthed against his skin. He gave his hips a thrust, pulling Duo to him as he did.

"Fuck!" Duo hissed, hands grasping wildly in Heero's hair. Heero drew his head back, giving him a hint of a smile. His lips crushed against Duo's as he jerked his hips in small movements. Duo moaned into the kiss. Their mouths slid apart; Duo's head fell back and he gasped as Heero kissed, sucked and bit a trail down his neck. "Yuy, stop teasing and fuck me," he ground out tugging on a handful of hair.

Straightening, Heero pulled back, his hands still gripping Duo's ass. "Come on, then." He jerked his head towards the bed. Duo had taken a step, trying to walk and shake his slacks off, stumbling into Heero as he tripped. Bending swiftly, Heero ducked under him, and lifted up, laying Duo over his shoulder. Two long strides and they were at the bed. "Faster this way," he said tossing him on the mattress.

"Wait, damn it. I still have my pants on," Duo cried out, slacks dangling off one leg, and he laughed as Heero crawled up from the end of the bed.

"Don't care," Heero murmured, easing himself between the spread legs. "I've waited too long for this." He ran his hands over Duo's body, remembering the planes and angles, noticing the little changes.

"At least let me..." Duo gasped as Heero's seeking fingers found what they sought. "Oh fuck, Heero." He drew his knee up, giving him more space. A shoe dropped to the floor even as Duo cried out again. The bed rocked under them, a soft creaking sounded.

Heero let out a muffled grunt. "Shit," he said pausing to catch his breath. "I've missed this." Duo pulled him down; their lips met, bruising against teeth. He leaned away to glare at Heero.

"Me too, asshole. Now finish it."

The bed creaked at the command and Duo grunted in surprise. Heero grinned wickedly. "Whatever you say."

Sound intruded into his slumber, a quiet rustle and a muffled thump. Heero stirred and opened his eyes. Memory caught up at the sight of his lover's leg waving in the air as he vainly attempted to remove a sock one handed, his other buried beneath his body. He chuckled lightly and rolled to the side, getting a wry smile in return.

"I still had my fucking shoe on," he told him, his voice low. He balled the sock and tossed it away before rolling to his side, facing him.

Heero's eyes tracked over his face, taking note of the changes from when last they slept together. Tiny wrinkles appeared at the corner of his eyes, and a trace of darkness smudged under them. He raised a hand and drew his fingers lightly down his arm, and over his side. "I wasn't worried about it," he said, keeping his voice low. "I knew it'd come off eventually."

"Asshole," he said, even as he smiled and leaned closer to give him a kiss. "You could have waited five seconds." Duo's hand rose to rest on Heero's shoulder.

His hand rubbed up and down on the slight curve of his hip, his thumb dipping to trace the bone. "Next time," he promised.

Duo sighed and shook his head. "Will there be? I mean, what happens next?" At Heero's frown, he added, "You'll be here tomorrow night, and leave the next day for God knows where. And then what? You stop by every couple of weeks when you have time?" He rolled onto his back, bringing his hand up behind his head. "I don't want that, Heero. Not again."

Moving closer, Heero pressed his body into Duo's. He rested his head on his shoulder, his fingers flexing over his abdomen. "You could return to the Service again," he began.

"No!" Duo stated venomously. "I want to have a choice in who I have to die for, and be able to set some bastard straight for being the dick they are."

Heero placed a kiss on his chest. "In our line of work, you don't always have that choice. Even here."

"But I can get rid of an asshole. I don't have to listen to their bullshit day after day and not be able to do a damn thing about it." He fell quiet, letting Heero's stroking fingers relax him. His hand found its way into Heero's hair, and several slow minutes past as he ran his fingers through his strands. "There is another option if you're interested," he hesitated, unsure if he wanted to explore this venue himself.

"What's that?" Heero asked sleepily.

"The hotel was recently bought out by some big company, Winner Enterprise. You ever hear of it?" he paused for moment.

"Billion dollar corporation, most of the money tied up in oil?"

"That's it." Duo shifted, bringing Heero level with him. "A couple of weeks ago, I had dinner with one of the head executives, a Trowa Barton. With all the unrest and wars and shit in the Middle East, and terrorism on the rise, it seems he's building a team. One that specializes in security in all forms." He could see the question before Heero asked. "Trowa sought me out because I'd been in SS. He offered me a lead position. I told him I'd think about it."

Heero raised himself on his bent arm. "And have you?" he asked softly.

"Thought about it yeah, but I like it here. Only one reason I'd change." Shrugging lightly, Duo smiled. "If he's willing to grant a couple of conditions, I'd take it." Heero leaned closer, brushing their lips together.

"And those conditions?" He moved his leg to ride gently between Duo's, his groin pressing into his hip.

"One," Duo breathed, raising himself up for another kiss. "I get to pick my staff. No more bullshit of someone getting the job because their uncle knows so-and-so."

Heero slid his hand under Duo's back, and pulled him closer. "And the other?"

Duo grinned, pushing himself up and rolling them over to where he lay on top of Heero, his hips planted between his drawn and spread legs. "That you join as well."

"So, I'd be part of the package deal?" Heero grinned, shifting slightly to make room, and arching his back for Duo.

His eyes unfocused and he sucked in a breath. Heero's big toe rubbed at the small of his back. His vision cleared and he rolled his hips; it was Heero's turn to gasp. "Do you want to?" He caught one of Heero's hands and held it over his head before leaning down to kiss him. "Be a packaged set with me?"

Even as Heero agreed, the bed began to rock under them, creaking gently.


End file.
